Always Be With Me In Mind
by Kurosaki Kuchiki
Summary: "Aku tahu seharusnya aku tidak melakukan ini terhadap Rukia dan anak-anakku"/"Setidaknya aku harus mengabulkan permintaannya yang terakhir"/ "Aku sudah tahu mengapa Ichigo melakukan ini semua". AU/ IchiRuki again. Family,Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Romance. Read & Review please...
1. Chapter 1

**Entah mengapa saya jadi pengen nambahin fic utangan saya. Bukan maksudnya gimana sih. Apalagi saya sering kelabakan kalau ditagih lanjutannya. Gomen, tapi ide ini mendadak ada di kepala saya tadi kemarin malam. Saat saya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena sedang mengalami sakit dan panas tinggi hebat. Nah, dalam keadaan gelisah tidak bisa tidur inilah imajinasi saya berkeliaran dimana-mana. **

**Let's start the story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Bleach yang pasti punya Tite Kubo seorang.**

**Summary : Aku tahu seharusnya aku tidak melakukan ini terhadap Rukia dan anak-anakku"/"Setidaknya aku harus mengabulkan permintaannya yang terakhir"/ "Aku sudah tahu mengapa Ichigo melakukan ini semua"**

**Pairing : Kurosaki Ichigo dan Kuchiki Rukia.**

**Genre : Family, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Romance**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : OOC (Maybe), Typo masih bertebaran. Penulisan masih hancur. Don't Like, Don't Read yah ^^**

.

.

.

**Kau tahu Ichigo?**

**Sudah beberapa hari ini aku bermimpi kau meninggalkanku**

**Meninggalkan buah hati kita**

**Aku tidak ingin percaya dengan mimpi itu**

**Namun, sepertinya aku harus mempercayainya**

**.**

**.**

**New fic from Kurosaki Kuchiki "Always Be With Me In Mind"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bercerai maksudnya?" tangannya yang sedang memegang secangkir teh hangat tiba-tiba gemetar. Inikah maksud dari alasan mengapa suaminya mengajaknya untuk menikmati teh malam-malam begini? Untuk menyampaikan hal yang tidak disangka-sangkanya?

"Bukan bercerai Rukia, hanya berpisah sementara. Sampai….waktunya berakhir," jelas suaminya dan menggenggam telapak tangan istrinya yang tiba-tiba saja mendadak mendingin.

"Jelaskan padaku Ichigo, mengapa kau melakukan ini? Tanpa memikirkan perasaanku dan anak-anak. Apa alasanmu ingin berpisah denganku sementara waktu?" tuntut istrinya kali ini. Ia ingin mendengar alasan suaminya tersebut baru bisa ia memutuskan apa ia akan setuju dengan permintaan suaminya.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya Rukia dan ini jujur. Kau masih ingat teman SMA kita yang bernama Inoue Orihime? Dia ada di Karakura. Suaminya, Ulquiorra Schiffer sudah meninggal dunia karena kecelakaan. Sekarang ia tinggal sendiri," jelas suaminya.

"Ah…aku masih ingat. Mana mungkin aku tidak ingat pada gadis yang dulu sangat mencintai suamiku yang ada di depanku ini? Bagaimana mungkin aku lupa pada gadis yang sampai berlutut di depanku agar aku memutuskanmu? Bagaimana mungkin aku lupa pada gadis yang langsung menghilang dari kehidupan kita saat kau menolaknya? Aku ingat semuanya, Ichigo," jawab istrinya. "Biar aku tebak, sekarang dia janda kan? Kau mau menikahinya? Kau ingin memaduku?"

"Dengarkan aku sampai akhir, Rukia. Selain tinggal sendiri, ia juga mengidap penyakit kanker otak yang membuat hidupnya semakin singkat. Ternyata selama ini ia menjadi salah satu pasien di rumah sakit. Kemarin, saat aku dirumah sakit ia mendatangiku dan memohon agar aku bisa menemaninya selama sisa hidupnya. Hanya tiga bulan,"

"Hanya kau bilang? Bagiku tiga bulan itu tidak bisa dikatakan hanya, Ichigo. Bagaimana kalau selama tiga bulan itu kau tidak kembali padaku dan anak-anak? Bagaimana kalau selama tiga bulan itu kau berpaling padanya?" tanya istrinya. Bagaimanapun istrinya mengkhawatirkan keselamatan rumah tangga yang sudah mereka bangun selama enam tahun ini.

"Tidak Rukia, aku akan kembali pada kalian. Aku berjanji," suaminya menggenggam tangannya dan menatap mata violet istrinya lekat-lekat berharap istrinya tahu kalau ia bisa memegang janjinya.

"Untuk sementara ini aku akan tinggal di bekas apartemenmu. Kau tidak keberatan kan?" tanya suaminya lagi.

"Tentu saja pakai saja sesukamu. Itu juga rumahmu,"jawab istrinya. Satu lagi yang ingin kutanyakan padamu, apa Orihime tahu kalau kau sudah menikah dan punya anak?"

"Ia tahu semuanya, Rukia,"

"Ayah…ibu…" mereka berdua menoleh dan mendapati anak perempuan kecil mereka yang memeluk boneka chappy putih kesayangannya memanggil mereka. "Aku mimpi buruk. Tidak bisa tidur,"

Sang istri cepat-cepat bangkit meninggalkan suaminya dan berjalan menuju anaknya. "Ayo ibu temani tidur, Hikari," dan menggendong anaknya menuju kamar.

.

.

.

_Kuchiki Rukia namaku. Ralat Kurosaki Rukia namaku. Ya margaku berubah setelah menikahi suamiku, Kurosaki Ichigo enam tahun yang lalu. Selama enam tahun kami telah di karuniai dua orang anak. Pertama Kurosaki Rei yang berusia enam tahun dan Kurosaki Hikari yang berumur lima tahun. _

_Ichigo berprofesi sebagai dokter sedangkan aku hanya seorang ibu rumah tangga yang mengabdikan hidupku pada suami dan anak-anakku. Ichigo begitu menyayangiku dan anak-anaknya. Walaupun ia sibuk ia tidak pernah absen saat makan malam maupun bercanda dengan anak-anaknya saat ingin tidur. Ya, kami hidup bahagia._

_Sampai malam ini Ichigo meminta padaku untuk berpisah dengannya sementara waktu. Dengan alasan demi teman kami saat kami masih SMA dulu. Orihime Inoue nama wanita itu. Aku tahu ia dulu sangat menyukai Ichigo sampai mendatangiku untuk memutuskan Ichigo. Namun, aku tidak tahu ternyata ia masih menyukai Ichigo sampai sekarang. Bahkan sampai suaminya meninggal pun ia masih menaruh hati pada suamiku. Bisakah aku menyalahkannya? Ia tahu bahwa Ichigo sudah berkeluarga seharusnya ia tidak egois, namun mengingat apa yang dialaminya sungguh menyedihkan membuatku mengurungkan niatku untuk menamparnya keras-keras. Ditinggal oleh suami, tinggal sendiri dan dalam keadaan sakit-sakitan. _

_Sekali lagi permintaan Ichigo membuatku sedih, sakit. Namun aku mengakui bahwa aku cukup kuat untuk tidak menangis didepannya. Janjinya yang membuatku kuat. Ya ia akan kembali setelah tiga bulan. _

.

.

.

"Ibu menangis?" tanya Hikari yang tidur disamping Rukia.

"Menangis? Tidak sayang, ibu tidak menangis. Hanya kemasukan debu," dusta Rukia. Entah bagaimana airmatanya bisa jatuh saat ini, padahal ia tadi tidak mengeluarkan airmata sama sekali.

"Besok Hikari akan membersihkan kamar Hikari agar debunya tidak ada lagi," jawab Hikari dan menghapus airmata Rukia yang turun.

"Lihat betapa pintar putri ibu ini. Baiklah, ibu akan membantumu besok, Hikari-chan," jawab Rukia dan memeluk anaknya.

"Ibu, tadi aku bermimpi ayah akan pergi jauh. Itu tidak benar kan?" tanya Hikari. Rupanya Hikari bermimpi itu. Ia sangat dekat dengan Ichigo tentu saja ia bisa merasakan ayahnya tidak akan bersama mereka lagi.

"Tentu saja tidak, Hikari. Ayah tidak akan meninggalkan kita. Ayah sayang kan pada kita? Pada ibu, Hikari-chan dan Rei-nii," jawab Rukia. Lagi-lagi airmatanya keluar begitu saja. Hikari tidak melihatnya karena ia ada di pelukan ibunya. "Ayah tidak akan meninggalkan kita,"

"Tentu saja. Lagipula itu hanya mimpi kan ibu?" tanya Hikari lagi.

"Tentu saja sayang, itu hanya mimpi. Jadi sekarang tidurlah," Rukia menepuk-nepuk punggung Hikari agar tidur. Rukia sangat ingin berharap bahwa ini hanyalah mimpi saja. Dan saat terbangun Ichigo masih akan terus ada disampingnya.

.

.

.

Ichigo masih mendengar isak tangis Rukia yang tidur membelakanginya. Walau pelan ia mendengarnya karena ia belum tidur. Semenjak sejam yang lalu matanya tidak bisa ia pejamkan sedetik pun. Ia mengakui bahwa ia sungguh pria terkejam di dunia yang dengan gampang meninggalkan keluarganya tanpa memikirkan perasaan mereka. Tapi ia sudah terlanjur berjanji pada Orihime akan menemaninya dan meninggalkan keluarganya.

Egois? Tentu saja ia sadar akan hal itu. Ia dan Orihime sama-sama egois. Ia pun terlalu baik sampai-sampai mengorbankan keluarganya sendiri. Ia berjanji akan menebus semuanya setelah ini. ia berjanji akan membahagiakan keluarganya terutama Rukia. Karena disini ia bersalah pada Rukia.

'_Gomen, Rukia'_

.

.

.

Ia benci menangis. Ia benci airmata. Terakhir kali ia menangis adalah saat ayahnya, keluarga satu-satunya yang masih tersisa di dunia ini meninggalkannya setahun yang lalu. Namun ia tahu kalau ia tidak sendiri. Ada anak-anak dan suaminya yang tentu saja menemaninya sepanjang ia hidup.

Namun sekarang airmata mengalir lagi. Rasa sakitnya lebih berbeda sekarang. Lebih sakit. Lebih pedih. Lebih perih. Bagaimanapun ia ingin menghapus airmatanya, cairan bening ini akan turun lagi dengan seenaknya. Ia terisak pelan, berharap suara isakannya tidak sampai pada suaminya yang sedang tidur membelakanginya itu. Ia tidak ingin membuat suaminya khawatir padanya. Selama enam tahun ini ia sudah terbiasa bergantung pada suaminya. Tapi, besok ia harus belajar mandiri tanpa suaminya dan tentu saja ia harus merelakan tempat tidurnya lebih lowong daripada biasanya. Ia harus bisa menghadapi anak-anaknya yang sering ngambek. Mengingat bagaimana ia akan hidup sendiri airmatanya kembali jatuh.

Kami…mengapa sesakit ini?

Dan keduanya masih saling membelakangi dengan pikiran masing-masing.

.

.

.

"Aku akan membantumu mengemas-ngemas," Rukia mengeluarkan baju Ichigo dan melipatnya dengan rapi dan menaruhnya di koper hitam milik Ichigo.

"Arigatou,"

Keduanya masih saling diam. Pagi ini Ichigo sudah akan pindah ke apartemen milik Rukia. Tidak banyak yang Ichigo bawa. Hanya baju secukupnya dan beberapa buku kedokterannya.

"Selama aku tidak ada jangan memanjat tangga tanpa seijinku untuk membersihkan loteng," Ichigo masih membantu Rukia untuk memasukkan pakaiannya kedalam koper.

"Aku mengerti,"

"Makan teratur jangan sampai maag mu kambuh lagi,"

"Aku mengerti" tes. Satu airmata menetes dan jatuh pada rok ungunya.

"Jangan memarahi Hikari kalau ia sedang ngambek,"

"Aku tahu," tes. Jatuh lagi.

"Jagalah anak-anak,"

"Aku akan menjaganya," tes. Tes. Tes. Semakin banyak.

"Telpon aku kapanpun kau mau,"

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti, hiks…aku akan menuruti semuanya. Jangan cemaskan aku. Aku…"

_GREP_

Ichigo memeluk Rukia. Erat. Sangat erat. Bagaimana ia bisa menggambarkan perasaannya bahwa ia sangat menyesal melakukan ini pada Rukia? Bahwa ia sedih sudah membuat Rukia sakit hati. Bagaimana berat hatinya meninggalkan anak-anaknya dan juga Rukia? Bagaimana ia akan merindukan keluarga kecilnya ini?

"Maafkan aku Rukia. Maafkan aku. Aku minta maaf. Maaf. Maaf. Maaf," ucap Ichigo dan masih memeluk erat istrinya tersebut sampai ia benar-benar menyembunyikan wanitanya tersebut dalam pelukannya. Airmatanya pun tidak kalah dengan milik Rukia. Setelah ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan emosinya kemarin, akhirnya ia mengeluarkan semuanya hari ini dan Rukia bisa menyaksikan bagaimana tersiksanya Ichigo kali ini.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Ichigo. Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya tiga bulan. Tiga bulan dan kita akan kembali bersama," jawab Rukia melepaskan pelukannya, merangkum wajah suaminya dan menghapus airmata yang mengalir dari amber suaminya.

"Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi selain kata maaf, Rukia," ujar Ichigo sembari menghapus airmata yang jatuh juga dari violetnya.

"Jangan menangis lagi, Ichigo. Setelah ini kau harus pamitan pada anak-anak," Rukia kembali membereskan barang-barang milik Ichigo.

.

.

.

"TIDAK MAU! AYAH HARUS DISINI!" sesuai dugaan Ichigo dan Rukia, Hikari tidak mau melepaskan Ichigo pergi. Karena selama ini Ichigo tidak pergi tanpa Hikari apalagi Hikari sudah melihatnya membawa koper dan ia yakin ayahnya akan pergi lama.

"Hikari mau ikut ayah! Bawa Hikari, ayah!" Hikari terus menangis di pelukan Ichigo. Ia masih memeluk erat leher Ichigo dan tidak mau melepas Ichigo pergi.

"Hikari-chan, dengarkan ayah. Ayah hanya pindah rumah. Ayah tinggal dirumah ibu untuk sementara waktu. Jarak antara rumah ibu dan rumah sakit lebih dekat," Ichigo berusaha menjelaskan pada anak bungsunya tersebut.

"Kalau begitu bawa Hikari, Rei-nii dan Ibu. Kita tinggal sama-sama disana," Hikari merengek dan menangis.

"Hikari-chan, tidak boleh manja. Ingat Rei-nii bilang apa? Kalau kau manja Rei-nii tidak akan menemanimu main lagi," keluarlah suara Kurosaki sulung, Kurosaki Rei. Sedari tadi ia hanya berdiri di samping ibunya yang menatap sedih kepada Hikari dan Ichigo.

"Tapi Rei-nii, ayah mau meninggalkan kita. Ayah tidak akan bermain dengan kita lagi," Hikari masih merengek. Kali ini ia sudah melepaskan pelukannya dari Ichigo dan bicara pada Rei.

"Ayah masih bisa main sama kita. Kita kan masih bisa kerumah ibu buat ketemu ayah. Benar kan, Ibu," ujar Rei. Bocah berusia enam tahun itu masih mencoba membujuk adiknya

"Benar Hikari-chan. Kalau Hikari-chan kangen sama ayah, kita bisa kerumah ayah buat main. Sekarang lepasin ayah dulu. Nanti ayah terlambat ke kantor," jawab Rukia.

"Benar itu ayah?" tanya Hikari berpaling pada Ichigo.

"Tentu saja sayang. Kita bisa main kuda-kudaan lagi, bisa jalan-jalan atau Hikari mau dibelikan Chappy? Hikari bisa datang kapan saja kepada ayah. Atau menelpon ayah pun bisa," jawab Ichigo dan mencium pipi anaknya.

Rukia segera mengambil alih anak perempuannya itu dan menggendongnya. Sedangkan Ichigo berbicara pada Rei.

"Rei, ayah yakin ayah bisa mengandalkanmu. Jaga ibumu dan Hikari. Jika ada apa-apa telpon ayah saja," Ichigo mengacak-ngacak rambut anaknya yang warnanya sama sepertinya.

"Baiklah ayah. Ayah bisa mengandalkanku," jawab Rei dan nyengir. Melihat Rei, ia bisa melihat dirinya sendiri.

"Bagus, itu baru anak ayah," jawab pria berusia 28 tahun tersebut.

"Tapi ayah harus cepat kembali. Ibu pasti lebih membutuhkan ayah daripada aku dan Hikari-chan," lihat betapa pintarnya anaknya tersebut sampai bisa mengatakan hal tersebut padahal umurnya baru enam tahun.

Ichigo melirik Rukia yang masih sibuk membujuk agar Hikari tidak menangis lagi. Yang Rei katakan benar. Rukia lebih membutuhkannya.

"Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan ayah, Rei,"

.

.

.

Dengan ini Ichigo meninggalkan rumahnya yang ia beli dengan hasil keringatnya sendiri. Ia pergi dan meninggalkan istri dan anak-anaknya. Setelah pamitan pada Rukia dan mengecup bibir Rukia sebentar ia pun melaju dengan sedan hitamnya untuk pergi ke apartement Rukia dulu. Meninggalkan Hikari yang masih terisak memanggil nama ayahnya dan Rei yang sibuk dengan kegiatannya membujuk sang adik.

Sedangkan Rukia apa ia lakukan? Rukia terdiam di depan ruang keluarga dan menatap foto pernikahannya yang super besar. Didalam foto itu ia dan Ichigo sama-sama tersenyum bahagia. Bahagia sekali. Rukia sangka senyum itu akan ada pada diri mereka untuk selama-lamanya namun ternyata ia salah. Senyum itu kini tidak ada. Ini ujian buat keluarga kecil mereka. Terutama ini ujian untuk Rukia.

Satu lagi airmata yang jatuh mengalir dari violetnya.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Inoue?" Ichigo menyiapkan alat medisnya dan bersiap memeriksa Inoue Orihime yang terbaring di salah satu ruang VIP rumah sakit Karakura tersebut.

"Keadaanku baik, Kurosaki-kun," jawab Orihime dengan penuh senyum. Ia bahagia karena Ichigo tadi pagi memberitahunya kalau Ichigo akan menemaninya setiap hari.

"Baiklah. Setelah ini minumlah obat dan tidurlah," Ichigo memperbaiki selimut Orihime dan memberikannya obat untuk diminum. "Aku akan meninggalkanmu karena akan ada operasi setelah ini dan aku dokternya,"

"Kurosaki-kun," panggil Orihime membuat Ichigo menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh pada Orihime.

"Bisakah kau memanggilku Orihime saja? Tidak Inoue?" tanya Orihime penuh harap.

"Maaf Inoue. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa. Mungkin belum bisa," jawab Ichigo dan kembali berjalan keluar.

"Kurosaki-kun," panggil Orihime lagi.

"Ya?" Ichigo kembali menoleh.

"Maafkan aku karena menuruti keegoisanku kau jadi meninggalkan keluargamu," ucap Orihime. Sedangkan ia hanya mendapat senyuman dari Ichigo sebagai responnya dan Ichigo pun berlalu.

Sepeninggalnya Ichigo, airmata Orihime turun. Ia tahu senyum Ichigo bukanlah senyum tulus. Itu senyum penuh kepalsuan dan kebohongan. Ia tahu Ichigo masih belum bisa merelakan keputusannya. Orihime tahu betapa sedih hati Ichigo karena meninggalkan keluarganya. Yang ia dengar Ichigo sudah mempunyai dua anak yang masih sangat kecil-kecil dan pastinya masih membutuhkan sosok ayah. Ia tahu ia begitu tega memisahkan anak dari ayahnya dan memisahkan suami dari istrinya. Namun, untuk sekali ini saja ia ingin egois. Setidaknya biarkan di sisa hidupnya ini ia diperhatikan oleh orang yang ia cintai mungkin sampai mati. Orihime hanya ingin diperhatikan Ichigo. Orihime ingin Ichigo hanya memperhatikannya tanpa ada bayangan Rukia dan anak-anaknya. Hanya dia. Setelah ia mati ia tidak akan menuntut apa-apa lagi dari Ichigo.

'Kami, biarkan kali ini aku bersikap egois'

Cepat-cepat diraihnya kotak tissue yang ada disampingnya dan menghapus darah yang entah sejak kapan mengalir dari hidungnya.

.

.

.

Belum sehari ia sudah merindukan anak-anaknya dan Rukia. Ia berharap Hikari tidak akan merepotkan Rukia dengan sikap ngambeknya tersebut. Operasi besar tadi sungguh melelahkan ditambah lagi semalam ia tidak bisa tidur karena mengawasi Rukia yang menangis. Lelah fisik dan lelah pikiran. Lengkap sudah. Ichigo menyandarkan kepalanya pada kursi yang ia duduki dan menghelas nafas berkali-kali.

"Tidak baik menghela nafas terus, Kurosaki," Ichigo kaget dan kembali menegakkan badannya dan melihat Ishida Uryuu sudah ada di depannya. Ishida Uryuu yang merupakan teman SMA nya dan juga dokter di rumah sakit ini.

"Aku sedang kelelahan Ishida," jawab Ichigo. "Hei, kau sudah mendengar kabar dari Chad? Mulai tahun ini ia dan bandnya akan mengadakan tur keliling dunia dan Karakura akan menjadi tempat tur terakhir mereka,"

"Aku sudah dengar dan aku akan memesan tiketnya jauh-jauh hari sebelum kehabisan. Kalau kau mau, aku bisa memesannya," ujar Ishida.

"Ya, pesankan empat. Kau pasti lebih gampang melobi Keigo untuk memberikan tiket lebih. Aku dengar ia yang menjadi promotor konser Chad nanti," jawab Ichigo.

"Empat? Kau akan pergi bersama keluargamu?" tanya Ishida.

"Tentu saja. Masa aku pergi sendiri?" jawab Ichigo. Ia kembali menyadarkan kepalanya dan menghela nafasnya.

"Melihat kondisimu sekarang sepertinya kau sudah memberitahu Rukia-san dengan keinginanmu," tebak Ishida. Bagaimanapun teman satu profesinya ini bisa melihat bagaimana kacaunya Ichigo.

"Menurutmu?"

"Bagaimana tanggapan Rukia-san," tanya Ishida lagi.

"Pertanyaan itu tidak perlu kujawab karena kau pasti tahu jawabannya," jawab Ichigo dan memejamkan mata lelahnya.

"Ckckckckck aku bisa bayangkan reaksi Rukia-san. Kau sadar apa yang kau lakukan tidak benar Kurosaki Ichigo?" tanya Ishida lagi kali ini sedikit menyindir.

"Aku tahu. Tidak usah menceramahiku. Aku tahu seharusnya aku tidak melakukan ini terhadap Rukia dan anak-anakku"

"Dan kau melakukannya,"

"Jangan ingatkan aku betapa aku sangat kejam sebagai suami. Namun, setidaknya aku harus mengabulkan permintaannya yang terakhir," jawab Ichigo dan tampak memijit pelipisnya sendiri.

"Hanya karena ia mengancam bunuh diri dan tidak mau menjalani terapi jadi kau langsung mengabulkan permintaanya?" Ishida nampak bicara serius. Bagaimanapun ia tidak setuju Ichigo meninggalkan Rukia dan anak-anaknya.

"Aku tahu itu. Kelihatan seperti orang bodoh kan aku ini? Tapi nasi sudah jadi bubur. Aku sudah terlanjur mengabulkan permintaannya. Dan aku tidak bisa mundur walau sedetik pun untuk kembali ke masa lalu. Aku tidak punya kuasa untuk itu"

"Mudah-mudahan hal ini tidak akan meretakkan rumah tanggamu. Kalau sudah begini kau harus kuat, sobat," ujar Ishida dan menepuk bahu temannya tersebut lalu keluar.

"Kurosaki-sensei, pasien kamar 215 dalam keadaan kritis," kamar 215 merupakan kamar Orihime. Ia pun segera berlari ke kamar tersebut.

.

.

.

Rukia menghapus airmatanya. Sekarang ia sedang bersama Shiba Senna, dan baru saja selesai menceritakannya semuanya pada iparnya tersebut.

"Kalau sampai Kaien mendengar ini, ia pasti akan menghajar Ichigo," Senna geram sendiri dan merasa Ichigo sudah keterlaluan.

"Jangan Senna. Jangan memberitahukan suamimu. Kaien pasti akan marah pada Ichigo. Biarkan masalah ini aku dan Ichigo yang akan menyelesaikannya. Aku bercerita padamu karena aku tidak tahu harus bercerita pada siapa lagi," jawab Rukia.

"Tenang saja Rukia, kau bisa mengandalkanku. Tapi jika Kaien sampai tahu, ia tidak akan membiarkan sepupunya itu hidup," Senna masih membayangkan bagaimana kalau sampai Kaien tahu. "Inilah yang aku suka padamu, Rukia. Kau wanita tegar dan bisa menghadapi semua dengan tegar. Kalau aku mungkin tidak akan sekuat dirimu,"

"Aku harus tegar agar Hikari dan Rei juga tidak melihat perselisihanku. Aku tegar untuk anak-anakku, Senna," ujar Rukia. "Dan aku sudah tahu mengapa Ichigo melakukan ini semua. Aku menghargai kejujurannya. Jika ia tidak jujur, ia pasti dengan mudah menceraikanku. Dan buktinya sekarang ia yang tinggal diluar, bukan aku,"

"Aku mengerti Rukia. Aku tahu kau sangat mencintai Ichigo melebihi apapun, tapi ketegaranmu itu yang membuatmu terlihat berbeda dengan wanita lain. Aku tidak tahu seperti apa Orihime Inoue itu tapi aku yakin ia akan bisa menyadari keegoisannya dan mengembalikan Ichigo padamu," jawab Senna.

"Aku pun berharap seperti itu. Ia juga seorang wanita dan pernah menikah. Aku yakin ia bisa sadar dengan semuanya,"

.

.

.

"Sudah lebih baik?" Ichigo mendapati Orihime yang sudah membuka matanya. Masa kritisnya sudah lewat dan ia baru saja siuman setelah tiga jam tertidur.

"Hm….arigatou Kurosaki-kun," jawab Orihime dan tersenyum.

"Kau akan di jaga oleh perawat nanti malam. Aku akan pulang dan membereskan semua barang-barangku," Ichigo kembali menyelimuti Orihime.

GREP

Ichigo terdiam merasakan lengan yang melingkar di pinggangnya dari belakangnya. Ya, Orihime memeluknya.

"Kau akan datang kembali kesini kan, Kurosaki-kun?" tanya Orihime.

"Tentu saja aku akan kembali"

.

.

.

"Hikari, ayo makan," Rukia masih berusaha membujuk Hikari agar mau makan. Sedari tadi ia masih saja tidak mau makan walaupun Rei sudah membujuknya.

"Aku mau ayah, Ibu," Hikari terus menangis dan masih menolak untuk makan padahal Rukia sengaja membuat makanan kesukaannya untuk makan.

"Hikari-chan, ayo makan. Setelah ini Rei-nii akan meminjamkanmu buku mewarnai yang baru. Sekalian sama krayonnya," bujuk Rei.

"Benarkah, Rei-nii? Baiklah Hikari akan makan. Ibu, aaaaa….." Hikari membuka mulutnya dan Rukia menyuapkan nasi serta sayur dan ebi kesukaan Hikari.

"Rei, terima kasih ya," Rukia mengacak rambut orange anaknya. Ia jadi ingat Ichigo jika melihat Rei. Sedang apa suaminya? Apa sudah makan atau belum.

"Ibu akan membelikanmu coklat besok karena sudah membujuk Hikari-chan buat makan," Rukia tersenyum pada anak laki-lakinya.

"Benarkah?" seru Rei riang. Biasanya ibunya ini sangat pelit dengan coklat padahal itu makanan kesukaannya. Alasannya karena coklat membuat gigi sakit. Tapi kali ini ibunya berjanji akan membelikannya coklat.

"Aku juga mau coklat, Ibu," Hikari merengek.

"Baiklah, ibu akan membelikan coklat buat Hikari asalkan Hikari janji akan makan terus," jawab Rukia dan mencium pipi tembem milik Hikari.

Tanpa sadar matanya tertuju pada kursi makan yang ada di ujung. Kursi milik Ichigo saat makan. Kini tempat itu sudah kosong. Tidak ada pemiliknya. Tidak ada serbet, piring, sumpit maupun mangkuk disitu. Untuk apa Rukia menyediakannya disana kalau pemiliknya tidak akan ad disana lagi? Lagi-lagi ia harus menahan airmatanya. Bagaimana ia bisa jauh dari suaminya selama tiga bulan sedangkan baru beberapa jam saja ia sudah merindukannya setengah mati.

.

.

Dering ponsel milik Rukia mengalihkannya dari kegiatannya menyuapi Hikari. Ichigo's calling. Segera saja diberikannya piring pada Rei dan menyuruh putranya untuk menyuapi adiknya. Ia segera menjauh sedikit karena jika tahu Ichigo yang menelpon maka Hikari dan Rei akan berebut ingin bicara.

"Moshi-moshi,"

"Kau sudah makan? Anak-anak sudah makan?" terdengar suara Ichigo dari seberang sana. Suara lelah.

"Sudah. Tadi Hikari sempat ngambek, tapi untung Rei bisa mengatasinya. Apa kau sudah makan, Ichigo?" tanya Rukia lagi.

"Aku sudah tahu Rei pasti bisa diandalkan. Aku sudah makan ramen instan tadi. Untung alat dapurmu tidak dipindahkan semua kerumah," ujar Ichigo. Terdengar suara ia sedang minum.

"Belilah makanan yang sehat jangan memakan masakan instan begitu, Ichigo," Ichigo tersenyum di seberang sana. Ia senang Rukia begitu memperhatikannya.

"Baiklah, nyonya Kurosaki," betapa Rukia merindukan panggilan itu dari mulut suaminya sehingga tanpa sadar ia tersenyum.

"Kau lelah? Suaramu begitu berat, Ichi," tanya Rukia mencemaskan Ichigo. Suaranya lebih berat dari biasa,

"Aku baru saja memberekan semua pakaianku. Dan tadi dirumah sakit ada beberapa operasi besar," jawab Ichigo.

"Istirahatlah dan mandi dengan air panas,"

"Berikan handphonenya pada Hikari dan Rei, aku ingin bicara pada mereka," Ichigo duduk dan menghempaskan diri pada sofa yang ada disana.

Rukia mengaktifkan speaker handphonenya dan menaruhnya diatas meja. Begitu Rukia menyebutkan 'ayah' baik Rei maupun Hikari kembali duduk setelah sebelumnya mereka kejar-kejaran.

"Ayah….Hikari kangen ayah,"

"Apa ayah sudah dirumah ibu?"

"Ayah sudah makan?"

"Hari ini ayah mengoperasi pasien penyakit apa lagi?"

Pertanyaan dari anak-anaknya begitu banyak, namun entah mengapa ia justru malah tersenyum dan tertawa mendengar suara anak-anaknya.

"Satu-satu dulu bagaimana ayah bisa menjawabnya kalau kalian teriak-teriak begitu," terdengar suara Rukia. Ah…betapa ia merindukan suara istrinya itu.

"Rei, Hikari, ayah baik-baik saja. Ayah baru saja beres-beres rumah ibu. Rumah ibu kotor sekali. Ayah juga kangen Hikari dan Rei. Ayah sudah makan tadi tapi sayangnya bukan masakan ibu. Dan soal operasi tadi ayah memimpin tiga operasi besar dan menyelamatkan satu nyawa yang kritis. Bukankah ayah hebat?" tawa Ichigo menggema.

"Tentu saja ayah yang paling hebat," jawab Rei dan disetujui oleh Hikari.

"Ayah dengar Hikari tidak mau makan tadi? Hikari tidak boleh begitu. Kasihan ibu. Janji Hikari harus terus makan yah. Kalau Hikari tidak mau makan, ayah tidak akan mau bicara sama Hikari lagi," ancam Ichigo.

"Jangan ayah. Hikari janji akan makan. Tapi ayah harus menelpon setiap hari," ujar Hikari.

"Dan ibu sudah berjanji akan membelikan kami coklat besok," pamer Rei sambil terkekeh.

"Tumben ibu kalian mau membelikan coklat," tanya Ichigo sambil terkekeh.

"Itu karena mereka penurut," timpal Rukia yang ada di belakang anak-anaknya.

"Hoaammm..sudah malam. Ayah mengantuk. Kalian juga tidurlah. Tapi jangan lupa cuci kaki dan gosok gigi. Mengerti?"

"Mengerti ayah. Oyasumi, ayah," Hikari dan Rei berseru bersama.

"Oyasumi," Ichigo mematikan sambungan teleponnya.

Ia masih duduk di sofa dan memandangi ruangan yang ada disekitarnya. Masih sama seperti delapan tahun lalu saat ia dan Rukia masih pacaran. Ruangan apartement besar dengan cat putih susu. Perabotnya pun masih sama. Ada counter di dapur yang biasa ia pakai untuk duduk dan menggoda Rukia saat istrinya tersebut sedang menyiapkan makan siang saat Ichigo datang dan beristirahat sejenak karena kuliah mereka yang padat.

Di sudut ruangan terdapat sebuah kamar tempat ia dan Rukia menghabiskan waktu. Dengan membaca buku, menikmati musik dan juga tidur. Biasanya Ichigo juga memakai ruangan ini untuk beristirahat. Masih dengan cat ungu muda yang sama. Ia masih ingat kamar Rukia ini ia dan Rukia yang mengecatnya. Disudut ruangan terdapat meja rias yang sudah kosong. Disana dulu terdapat fotonya dan Rukia lalu beberapa boneka chappy yang ia belikan untuk Rukia. Ia mengeluarkan foto pernikahannya yang ada di kopernya dan menaruhnya diatas meja tersebut.

Tempat tidurnya ini masih sama empuknya. Rukia dan ia biasanya tidur disini sebelum ia pindah ke rumah mereka setelah menikah. Dengan seprei berwarna putih bersih dan selimut chappynya. Setidaknya selimut inilah yang akan menghangatkan Ichigo nanti malam.

.

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul sebelas. Ichigo masih belum bisa tidur. Ia masih gelisah diatas kasur milik Rukia. Sedari tadi ia menimbang nimbang ponselnya apakah ia akan menelpon Rukia atau tidak. Ia takut Rukia sudah tidur. Keputusannya pun akhirnya ia menelpon Rukia.

Setelah bunyi dering beberapa kali akhirnya suara berat terdengar di seberang sana.

"Kau sudah tidur?"

"Aku belum tidur. Baru saja menyelimuti Hikari dan Rei," jawab suara Rukia di seberang sana.

"Mereka tidur dikamar kita?" tanya Ichigo sambil memperbaiki posisinya dan duduk menyadar pada kepala ranjang.

"Begitulah. Mereka merengek tidur denganku," jawab Rukia.

"Hahahaha…mereka menggunakan kesempatan saat ayah mereka tidak ada rupanya," jawab Ichigo dan terkekeh.

"Begitulah, jika ada kau pasti kau tidak akan mengijinkan mereka untuk tidur disini," terdengar suara tawa pelan Rukia. "Kenapa belum tidur?"

"Entahlah. Padahal rasanya lelah sekali hari ini, tapi mataku malah masih terjaga," jawab Ichigo dan memijat pelipisnya.

"Bagaimana kesehatan Orihime?" tanya Rukia mendadak membuat Ichigo menegang.

"Ia baik-baik saja. Tadi ia sempat kritis namun sekarang sudah stabil," jawab Ichigo. Jujur saja ia agak kesal Rukia membawa nama orang lain dalam pembicaraan mereka.

"Mungkin aku akan datang menengoknya," ujar Rukia. _'Jika aku sudah siap'_

"Datanglah kapan saja,"

"Tidurlah Ichigo hari sudah malam," ujar Rukia dari seberang sana.

"Rukia,"

"Ada apa?"

"Maukah kau melakukan satu hal. Mungkin aku tidak pantas mengatakannya, tapi ini permohonanku. Bisakah jika kau merindukanku kau langsung memberitahuku?" tanya Ichigo.

Di seberang Rukia sedang mengerutkan keningnya "Untuk apa aku memberitahumu?"

"Agar aku bisa langsung berlari dan menemui langsung," jawab Ichigo dan membuat jantung Rukia berdebar.

"Baiklah aku akan memberitahukanmu jika aku merindukanmu, mikan," Rukia terkekeh. "Asalkan kau menepati janjimu dan langsung muncul di hadapanku,"

"Tentu saja aku berjanji midget," jawab Ichigo.

Hening. Keduanya terdiam. Baik Ichigo dan Rukia bisa mendengarkan hembusan nafas lawan bicara mereka.

"Rukia,"

"Hm…ada apa lagi?"

"Jika aku merindukanmu suatu hari nanyi bolehkah aku mengatakannya?" tanya Ichigo.

"Tentu saja. Kau kan suamiku. Jangan sungkan,"

"Aku rindu padamu," dan Rukia pun membeku.

"Oyasumi, Rukia,"

Rukia baru sadar setelah Ichigo memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Ichigo rindu padanya? Rukia tersenyum namun ia juga merasa sakit. Ichigo merindukannya namun ia tidak bisa menggapai Ichigo.

"Aku pun merindukanmu, Ichigo,"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

**Huwaaaa sudah jam 1 rupanya. Dan saya masih terjaga dan siap publis fic. Entah mengapa fic ini terlintas dipikiran saya dan judulnya saya sengaja ambil dari judul backsoundnya bleach. Gak tahu juga kenapa ambil judul ini**

**Akhir kata mohon reviewnya semua.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Minna san…..ketemu lagi sama author abal nan malas ini. Entah kenapa malam ini author lagi pengen sekali update fic. Pengennya dua fic untuk mala mini, sekalian fic untuk ultahnya Ichi-nii besok! **

**Dan karena berhubung sudah lewat jam 12 malam. OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU ICHIGO KUROSAKI! Fic ini special buat Ichigo Kurosaki. Dan besok bakal update fic oneshoot special buat ulang tahun Ichigo. semoga cepat keluar dari kandangnya yah dan cepat ke soul society. Wkwkwkwkwk….**

**Sejujurnya saya bingung ini fic musti digimanain. Kesan awal udah bagus, saya banyak sekali dapet review dari semuanya. Tapi kelanjutannya ini loh yang bikin otak saya mampet. Saya kok malah bingung ini fic mau dikasih jalan gimana *dihajar semua***

**Okok….walaupun bingung dengan apa yang harus saya ceritakan, saya akan coba nerusin fic ini semampu saya. Doain saya panjang umur yah buat kelarin fic abal nih.**

**Akhir kata terima kasih buat semua yang sudah review. Maaf kalau saya gak bisa jawab satu-satu semua reviewnya tapi baik yang sudah review dan tidak tapi ikut membaca hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu. Dan gomennasai kalau fic saya ini sampai buat semua nya pada nangis. Padahal saya yang nulis gak nangis loh. Hehehehe….**

**Special arigatou buat **_**anna chan, Naruzhea AiChi, curio cherry, corvusraven, Gracia De Mouis Lucheta, oda k, , kiyyy, Haruka Ndo, ranger, miisakura, Crystalline Arch, sabaku no rei gak login, amexki chan gak log, Chlie hanariunnse, Nyia, Mayla, Suzuhara yamami, gui gui M.I.T, Angell, KuroUchisa, AkiHisa pyon, lavender kururu-chan**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Bleach yang pasti punya Tite Kubo seorang.**

**Summary : Aku tahu seharusnya aku tidak melakukan ini terhadap Rukia dan anak-anakku"/"Setidaknya aku harus mengabulkan permintaannya yang terakhir"/ "Aku sudah tahu mengapa Ichigo melakukan ini semua"**

**Pairing : Kurosaki Ichigo dan Kuchiki Rukia.**

**Genre : Family, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Romance**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : OOC (Maybe), Typo masih bertebaran. Penulisan masih hancur. Don't Like, Don't Read yah ^^**

.

.

"_Tadaima…" aku segera menghampiri Ichigo yang baru saja pulang kantor._

"_Okaeri," segera kubawakan tas prakteknya. Tampaknya ia lelah sekali. "Mau makan atau mandi terlebih dahulu? Air panasnya sudah kusiapkan,"_

"_Aku akan mandi dulu. Tubuhku gerah sekali. Hei, Rukia kau mau mandi denganku?" Brusshhh. Aku merasa wajahku sudah memerah sekarang. Mungkin seperti kepiting yang sedang dimasak._

"_Mesum!" aku pun naik ke atas kamar kami dengan Ichigo yang mengikuti di belakang._

"_Ayolah Rukia, temani aku mandi," _

_._

_._

_Setengah jam waktu yang dibutuhkan seorang Kurosaki Ichigo untuk mandi. Aku sampai lelah menunggunya di atas ranjang kami untuk makan malam bersama. Resah. Itu yang kurasakan sekarang. Aku ingin tahu jawabannya sekarang, karena hasilnya pasti sudah keluar._

_Klek. Kuarahkan tatapanku pada pintu kamar mandi dan sosok suamiku keluar. Air di rambutnya masih turun dan ia sudah memakai baju santainya. Hanya celana tiga perempat dan kaos oblong warna hitam kesayangannya. Ia menatapku dari balik cermin yang langsung menghadap padaku._

"_Ada apa? Kau mau memujiku karena aku kelihatan seksi?" lagi-lagi godaan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Dan ini membuatku lagi-lagi berwajah merah._

"_Seksi? Kau terlalu percaya diri Kurosaki Ichigo. Kau bahkan lebih jelek dari troll" ejek ku balik._

"_Tapi kau mau menikahi aku yang lebih jelek dari troll ini," entah bagaimana ia sekarang sudah ada disampingku dan bergabung di atas ranjang._

"_Aku tidak punya pilihan lain," jawabku asal dan memalingkan wajahku._

_Ichigo kembali memalingkan wajahku agar bertemu pandang dengannya. Kali ini ia tersenyum lembut padaku. "Dengar. Aku, yang lebih jelek daripada troll ini sudah jatuh cinta pada seorang malaikat bernama Kuchiki Rukia. Dan aku tersanjung ia mau menerimaku menjadi pendamping hidupnya dan menjadi Kurosaki Rukia. Betapa beruntungnya aku. Aku yang jelek ini bisa mendapatkan malaikat kiriman Tuhan,"_

"_Ichi….maaf aku tidak bermaksud mengataimu seperti itu," ujarku menyesal. Lihatlah ia, bahkan setelah aku mengejeknya, ia sama sekali tidak mengejekku ataupun marah, ia malah tersenyum dan memujiku._

"_Tidak apa-apa," ia tersenyum lagi. "Kau bisa mengejekku sepanjang hidupmu. Aku akan menerimanya, karena aku tahu cintamu terhadapku bukan dari kata-kata romantis tapi dari kata-kata ejekan," Ichigo lalu menyapukan bibirnya pada bibirku. Hanya sebentar. Ia lalu memindahkan ciumannya pada keningku. Kali ini lebih lama. Mataku terpejam merasakan kecupannya pada keningku. _

"_Ichigo…." aku langsung menghambur memeluknya membuat posisi duduknya menjadi tidak seimbang dan hampir terbaring. Ia membalas pelukanku seraya memanggil namaku. Entah mengapa saat ia menyebut namaku, begitu indah dan membuatku tenang. Tepukannya di punggungku dan juga belaiannya pada hitam rambutku membuat aku yakin ia mencintaiku. Selamanya._

"_Ichi…." Aku melepaskan pelukanku dan kembali duduk berhadapan dengannya._

"_Hm?" hanya itu yang ia katakan._

"_Apa hasil tesnya sudah keluar? Apa gejalaku selama seminggu ini gejala kehamilan?" aku memandangnya penuh harap. _

"_Hasil tesnya sudah keluar dan ada di tasku," tiba-tiba saja ia memelukku lagi, kali ini lebih erat sampai aku merasa remuk._

"_Kau harus sabar dan tabah Rukia," kali ini airmata ku langsung keluar. Deras sekali._

"_Tidak," _

"_Tenanglah, Rukia,"_

"_Bagaimana aku bisa tenang, Ichigo!" Aku membalas pelukannya sama eratnya. "Sudah tiga bulan kita menikah dan aku menunggu kehadiran anak dalam kehidupan kita, tapi sampai sekarang aku masih belum diijinkan memilikinya. Aku minta maaf Ichigo, aku sama sekali tidak berguna,"_

"_Apa maksudmu?" tiba-tiba Ichigo melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapku dalam-dalam._

"_Maaf, aku belum bisa memberikanmu keturunan," aku balas menatapnya namun pandanganku mengabur karena air mataku yang menumpuk._

"_Bodoh!" Ichigo kembali menarikku dalam pelukannya dan menyandarkanku pada dadanya. "Positif, Rukia. Kau sedang mengandung sekarang. Kau akan menjadi seorang ibu dan aku akan menjadi seorang ayah. Usia kandunganmu baru dua minggu,"_

"_Be..benarkah?" aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang aku dengar. Aku hamil. Akhirnya penantianku. _

"_Ya…terima kasih Rukia. Terima kasih," Ichigo terus mengucapkan kata-kata yang sama berulang-ulang kali. "Terima kasih karena sudah melengkapi kehidupanku,"_

"_Lalu mengapa kau mengatakan aku harus bersabar dan tabah?" _

"_Kau harus sabar dan tabah membawa anak ini selama Sembilan bulan lamanya. Itu maksudku,"_

"_Bodoh," aku memukul dadanya pelan. "Berapa lama pun aku akan membawa anak ini dengan senang hati,"aku kembali menangis. Kali ini aku menangis sejadi-jadinya. Sampai kaos oblong Ichigo pun ku genggam erat-erat._

"_Hei, kenapa kau menangis lagi?"_

"_Ini….hiks..airmata bahagia. Anak ini sudah ketunggu kehadirannya dalam janinku selama kita menikah. Akhirnya ia ada. Bersama kita. Aku bahagia karena itu, sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa mengatakannya dan malah menangis seperti ini,"_

_Aku tahu saat itu Ichigo tersenyum dan ia masih memelukku. Erat._

.

.

.

"Ibu…ibu…ibu…."suara Rei membangunkan Rukia. Ia mengerjapkan matanya dan melihat anak laki-lakinya itu sudah rapi dengan seragamnya.

"Rei…." Rukia bangun dan duduk sementara matanya melirik jam yang ada di atas meja. "Astaga…jam setengah tujuh. Ibu belum membuatkan saparan untuk kalian. Mana Hikari-chan?"

"Hikari-chan ada di bawah. Maaf, membangunkan ibu. Tapi aku dan Hikari-chan belum sarapan,"

"Tidak apa-apa, sayang. Maafkan ibu yang sudah bangun terlambat," jawab Rukia sambil mengacak rambut orange anaknya. "Sekarang turunlah, sebentar lagi ibu menyusul,"

Rukia memandangi sebentar tempat tidurnya. Sisi dimana Ichigo harusnya tidur disitu. Ia tersenyum kecut. Sudah seminggu sejak kepergian Ichigo dari rumah.

'_Dan rupanya, tadi hanyalah mimpi,'_

Rukia selalu memimpikan masa lalu mereka dan semuanya adalah mimpi indah. Ia penasaran, apakah Ichigo juga memimpikannya setiap ia tidur?

.

.

.

Orihime Inoue. Wanita yang sudah ditinggalkan oleh suaminya itu masih merasakan semilir angin di rumah sakit tempat ia dirawat. Sudah satu jam lebih ia duduk di bangku taman rumah sakit dan hanya merenung. Ia bisa melihat kakek-kakek yang didorong entah oleh siapa, yang jelas mereka adalah keluarganya. Ia juga melihat seorang pasangan baru saja keluar dan menggendong seorang bayi mungil. Ia melihat seorang ibu yang menyuapi anaknya yang sedang sakit dan ia juga melihat seorang anak kecil yang sedang bermain dengan anak kecil lainnya dan sepertinya mereka bersaudara.

Ia berpikir, betapa menyenangkan hidup ditemani oleh orang-orang penting dalam hidup mereka dan betapa menyenangkan hidup bersama. Tidak seperti dirinya yang justru menjadi seorang diri sekarang. Tanpa keluarga. Ia yatim piatu sejak kecil. Kakaknya pun meninggal. Suaminya juga meninggalkannya terlebih dahulu. Ia tidak mempunyai anak. Seandainya saja ia mempunyai seorang anak, mungkin hidupnya bisa lebih berwarna. Sekarang dimana ia bisa mencari hidup lebih berwarna jika hidupnya kali ini hampa, ditambah penyakit mematikan yang bisa membuatnya mati kapan saja.

Sebenarnya ada yang bisa membuat hidupnya lebih berwarna. Orang yang selama ini masih mempunyai tempat khusus di hatinya. Namun, orang itu sudah tidak akan bisa lagi bersamanya. Ia sudah jauh lebih bahagia sekarang. Bersama keluarganya.

Dan lagi-lagi satu yang ada dipikirannya. "Apakah keegoisanku bisa membuatku bahagia?"

.

.

"Tidak baik ada diluar dengan cuaca sedingin ini," tegur seseorang dan Orihime tahu siapa itu.

"Ah…Kurosaki-kun, aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan sebentar sebelum melakukan kemoterapi. Duduklah…angin disini sejuk sekali," ajak Orihime dan berbagi tempat duduk dengan Ichigo.

"Jadi, terapi seperti apa yang akan aku jalani sekarang?" tanya Orihime sambil menatap kedua bersaudara tadi bermain.

"Masih sama seperti kemarin. Hanya mungkin waktunya yang lebih lama," jelas Ichigo.

"Anak-anakmu pasti sebesar itu kan Kurosaki-kun?" tunjuk Orihime tiba-tiba pada kedua kakak beradik di depannya. Yang kakak adalah anak laki-laki sedangkan yang perempuan sepertinya adiknya.

"Hm….mereka memang sebesar Rei dan Hikari," jawab Ichigo dan melihat kedua saudara tersebut dan tersenyum tanpa sadar.

"Rei dan Hikari, nama yang bagus. Seperti apa mereka? Apa mereka mirip sepertimu. Atau mungkin seperti Kuchiki-san? Ah….maaf maksudku Rukia-san,"

"Rei mirip sepertiku sedangkan Hikari lebih mirip dengan ibunya," jawab Ichigo.

"Bolehkan….aku melihat keluargamu? Bolehkah kami bertemu?" tanya Orihime dan membuat Ichigo memandangnya. "Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan mereka, jika kau ijinkan,"

"Aku akan menyampaikan pada mereka tentang niatmu itu. Mereka pasti senang bertemu denganmu," jawab Ichigo dan tersenyum.

Orihime tersenyum. " Semoga mereka tidak membenciku karena merebut ayah mereka untuk sementara waktu. Dan semoga Rukia-san tidak akan memukulku atau menamparku karena sudah mengambil suaminya,"

"Mereka bukan tipe yang seperti itu, Inoue,"

.

.

.

"Ayah!" Hikari menyambut Ichigo yang menunggu di depan pagar sekolah mereka. Rei mengikuti dari belakang dan tampak mengejar Hikari yang larinya lebih cepat dari Rei.

Ichigo yang melihat Hikari langsung membungkuk dan menyambutnya lalu mengangkat Hikari. Hikari tertawa riang.

"Ayah kemana saja seminggu ini? Kenapa tidak menelpon?" tanya Hikari dalam gendongan ayahnya.

"Maaf, nak. Ayah sibuk sekali dan kalau pulang langsung tidur. Bagaimana dengan Hikari-chan?" tanya Ichigo seraya mencium pipi chubby anaknya.

"Tadi Hikari bisa menghapal angka sampai seratus. Dan diberikan lollipop oleh ibu guru," jawab Hikari senang dan memeluk ayahnya.

"Hosh…hosh….Hikari-chan, jangan meninggalkan Rei-nii dengan lari-lari seperti itu," Rei datang dan terlihat kelelahan.

"Rei-nii saja yang lambat," jawab Hikari dan menjulurkan lidah.

"Yang Rei-nii bilang benar, Hikari-chan. Nanti kalau Hikari jatuh bagaimana? Rei-nii akan sedih," jawab Ichigo dan tersenyum pada Rei yang baru setinggi lututnya.

"Maafkan aku Rei-nii. Aku hanya senang melihat ayah makanya langsung lari," ujar Hikari dan hanya dibalas senyuman oleh kakaknya.

"Ayo, kita pulang. Sebelum pulang, kita makan es krim," Ichigo tetap menggendong Hikari dan ia menggenggam tangan Rei dan bersama menuju mobil Ichigo di parkiran.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak menjemput Rei dan Hikari? Ini jam pulang mereka, Rukia," Senna mengingatkan. Kebetulan mereka ada di supermarket sekarang sedang belanja kebutuhan untuk sebulan kedepan.

"Ichigo yang menjemputnya. Tadi ia mengirimiku pesan dan mengatakan akan mengajak anak-anaknya keluar sebentar,"

"Bagaimana perasaanmu, Rukia?" Senna bertanya pada Rukia yang asyik memilih sarden.

"Hampa," Senna terdiam dan hanya bisa melihat iparnya tersebut. Rukia memang sedang memilih sarden, namun tatapan matanya kosong. Sama sekali tidak memancarkan apa-apam.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaan ibumu, Rei?" Ichigo bertanya dan tetap mengawasi Hikari menghabiskan es krimnya.

"Ibu? Ibu baik-baik saja. Tadi pagi ibu bangun terlambat, kemarinnya juga begitu. Rei tidak keberatan ibu bangun terlambat, hanya Hikari-chan selalu merengek untuk sarapan," jawab Rei dan mengamati adik kecilnya yang masih asyik dengan es krim stramberry nya.

"Bagaimana dengan nafsu makan ibu?" tanya Ichigo lagi.

"Ayah bertanya seolah-olah ibu sedang sakit," timpal Rei.

'_Ibu kalian memang sakit. Ia sakit karena ayah,'_

"Nafsu makan ibu sepertinya menurun. Ibu tidak banyak makan, bahkan tidak makan. Tapi ibu masih mengawasi Rei dan juga Hikari-chan saat makan. Saat ditanya mengapa ibu tidak makan, jawabannya ibu tidak lapar,"

Ichigo tampak melamun. Sedangkan Rei kembali menekuni es krim coklat hazelnutnya sembari menganggu adiknya yang tampak belepotan memakan es krim.

"Ayah!" Ichigo sadar dari lamunannya dan melihat Hikari yang hampir menangis.

"Ada apa Hikari-chan?" tanya Ichigo.

"Rei-nii mengejekku dan mengatakan cara makanku belepotan," Hikari tampak makin berkaca-kaca.

"Rei, hentikan menggoda adikmu. Dan lihatlah Hikari-chan, ada es krim yang jatuh di seragam Rei-nii," tunjuk Ichigo. Rei menunduk. Benar yang dikatakan Ichigo, ada es krim yang tumpah ke seragamnya. Astaga.

"Hahaha…Rei-nii lebih belepotan. Dan Rei-nii akan dimarahi ibu karena seragamnya kotor," Hikari tertawa dan Ichigo ikut-ikutan. Tampak Rei mendelik pada Hikari.

"Aku akan mencucinya,"

Ichigo mengacak rambut yang sama seperti warna rambutnya. "Usahamu bagus Rei, hanya kalau kau yang mencuci pasti tidak akan bersih. Ayah akan bicara pada ibumu agar tidak marah dengan noda itu. Tenang saja," jawab Ichigo dan tersenyum menenangkan.

"Terima kasih, ayah,"

.

.

.

"Masuklah, ibu pasti sudah cemas ayah membawa kalian lama sekali," Ichigo mencium pipi Hikari sekali lagi dan mengacak rambut Rei. Mereka sudah di depan rumah kediaman Kurosaki sekarang.

"Ayah tidak ikut masuk?" tanya Hikari.

"Tidak sayang. Ayah sibuk dan harus kembali kerumah sakit," jawab Ichigo.

'_Ayah tidak punya muka untuk bertemu ibu kalian,'_

"Ibu,"

Ichigo menoleh dan ikut memandangi pandangan Rei. Disana Rukia. Disana istrinya. Berdiri terpaku sambil membawa banyak belanjaan di tangannya. Seperti Ichigo, Rukia pun terkejut melihat Ichigo. Saat tatapan mereka bertemu, masing-masing bisa mendalami arti tatapan tersebut. Kerinduan, kekecewaan bercampur menjadi satu. Ichigo bisa melihat dalam mata Rukia betapa tatapannya itu merupakan tatapan rindu sekaligus kecewa. Sedangkan saat Rukia menatap Ichigo, Rukia bisa melihat tatapan merindu dari tatapan suaminya.

"Rei, ajak Hikari-chan masuk," perintah Ichigo dan Rei segera menarik Hikari masuk.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Ichigo pada Rukia yang sudah bersandar pada pagar rumah mereka, sedangkan Ichigo bersandar pada mobilnya. Belanjaan Rukia sudah ditaruh dibawah dengan bantuan Ichigo. Sempat saling diam satu sama lain, akhirnya Ichigo membuka pembicaraan.

"Aku baik. Bagaimana dengan keadaanmu, Ichigo?" jawab Rukia dan menatap suaminya yang menunduk.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku dengar dari Rei nafsu makanmu menurun akhir-akhir ini, bahkan kau sempat tidak makan" tanya Ichigo.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan nafsu makanmu?" tanya Rukia lagi.

"Jangan mengajukan pertanyaan yang lain, Rukia. Aku sedang bertanya padamu," jawab Ichigo ketus.

"Aku bukan anak kecil yang harus diperhatikan nafsu makannya," jawab Rukia dingin. Ichigo sampai berjengit mendengarnya.

"Dengar Rukia, kau is…"

"Kau istriku, begitu yang ingin kau katakan bukan? Aku memang istrimu, tapi entah mengapa aku merasa aku bukan seperti istrimu," jawab Rukia yang membuat Ichigo kali ini bergidik ngeri.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Harusnya suami istri hidup bersama, tapi kita sebaliknya hidup terpisah bahkan satu kota seperti ini. Aku merasa bukan istrimu karena tidak tinggal bersamamu, tidak melihat wajahmu dan tidak membuat kan makanan untukmu. Kau tahu, aku seperti seorang janda yang merana,"

"Cukup, Rukia! Cukup!" ia menggigil sekarang.

"Seharusnya suami istri saling melengkapi bukannya saling menjauh seperti ini,"

"Cukup, Rukia!" menggigil dan ketakutan. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Seharusnya seorang suami tidak meninggalkan istri dan anak-anaknya,"

"CUKUP! CUKUP! AKU MOHON CUKUP!" tubuhnya langsung lemas dan mati rasa.

Nafas Ichigo tersengal-sengal karena mendengar ucapan Rukia tadi. Bukan seperti istrinya? Janda? Terpisah? Mengabaikan keluarga? Kenapa Rukia berbicara tanpa memikirkan perasaannya?

"Rukia…"

"Aku hanya mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya,"

"Tapi itu menyakitkanku Rukia. Menyakiti perasaanku"

Rukia diam. Begitu pula dengan Ichigo. Jika tadi Ichigo yang menunduk, sekarang gilirannya menunduk dan tidak menatap suaminya. Sedangkan Ichigo menatap Rukia yang tidak mau menatapnya.

Ichigo maju selangkah demi selangkah. Walaupun hanya berjarak lima langkah dari Rukia, entah mengapa jarak Rukia sangat jauh dan sulit dijangkau olehnya. Ichigo sudah seperti orang mabuk. Ia sempoyongan dan berusaha menggapai-gapai Rukia yang ada di depannya. Namun, wanita itu tidak kunjung balas menggapai tangannya.

Sakit. Itu yang kali ini Ichigo rasakan. Sakit. Sakit. Sakit. Jantungnya serasa ditikam. Dadanya seakan dipukul oleh palu. Airmatanya jatuh dengan sendirinya dan semakin deras. Tidak mampu menopang tubuhnya dan tidak mampu berjalan lagi.

"Rukia…."

"Rukia…"

"Rukia…"

Ia memanggil nama istrinya. Rukia. Rukia. Berulang kali ia memanggil nama pujaan hatinya. Belahan jiwanya. Namun yang ia lihat Rukia justru tetap menunduk dan tidak menggubris panggilannya.

BRUK

Tubuhnya terjatuh. Ia berharap ia akan mati sehingga tidak akan mendengar lagi kata-kata menyakitkan dari sang istri. Mati lebih baik.

.

.

.

Ichigo membuka matanya. Ini kamarnya. Kamar apartemen Rukia. Bagaimana bisa ia disini sedangkan tadi ia berada di rumahnya sendiri?

"Ugh…." Ditatapnya jam dan menunjukkan jam 10 malam. Sekarang ia ingat. Setelah pertengkaran tidak langsungnya dengan Rukia tadi, ia jatuh pingsan di depan istrinya dan tidak sadarkan diri. Jadi sudah berapa lama ia pingsan? Lalu, siapa yang membawanya kemari?

"Kau sudah bangun, Ichigo?" Ichigo terkejut melihat Rukia sudah ada di depan pintu kamarnya dan membawa nampan yang kelihatannya seperti makanan dan juga susu. Dilihatnya Rukia yang meletakkan nampan tersebut dan berdiri disampingnya.

"Rukia…. bagaimana?"

"Kau pingsan tadi, aku susah payah menaikkanmu kedalam mobil. Aku tidak mungkin membawamu ke dalam rumah, anak-anak pasti akan bertanya macam-macam mengapa kau pingsan. Dan setelah sampai disini aku meminta bantuan petugas keamanan untuk membawa mu ke sini,"

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Aku kan bisa menyetir. Sejak kau tidak ada, aku yang mengantar dan menjemput anak-anak," tambah Rukia karena melihat tatapan tidak percaya Ichigo.

"Badanmu panas. Kenapa masih juga bekerja bukannya malah istirahat? Siapa disini yang harus diingatkan soal nafsu makan sekarang? Apalagi kau makan makanan instan tiap hari, jelas saja tubuhmu tidak kuat untuk makanan seperti itu. Kau…."

GREP

Rukia terjatuh diatas tubuh hangat Ichigo. Ichigo menariknya begitu keras sehingga ia pun terjatuh dan menimpa Ichigo. Untung saja kasurnya sangat empuk.

"Ichigo…lepaskan aku,"

Bukannya melepaskan, Ichigo malah memutar posisi mereka. Kini Rukia sudah berada di bawah pelukan dan kurungan Ichigo.

"Ichi…"

"Siapa yang menjaga Rei dan Hikari malam ini?"

"Aku meminta Yuzu-chan yang menjaga mereka berdua," jawab Rukia kelihatan gugup.

"Bagus kalau begitu,"

"Ichigo…minggir. Aku harus pulang," Rukia berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Ini juga rumahmu, Rukia,"

"Maksudku rumah yang ada Rei dan Hikari,"

"Bermalamlah disini," Ichigo memeluk Rukia dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher dan pundak Rukia. Ia sukses menindih sang istri.

"Ichi…."

"Aku mencintaimu, Kurosaki Rukia. Katakan kau juga mencintaiku,"

"Aku mencintaimu, Kurosaki Ichigo," balas Rukia dan membelai rambut terang Ichigo yang berada diatas tubuhnya.

"Temani aku malam ini. Aku mohon," pinta Ichigo. Kali ini ia memberikan kecupan kecil pada leher Rukia dan membuat Rukia mendesahkan namanya.

"Ichigo…"

"Sudah lama, Rukia. Ijinkan aku memilikimu malam ini," Ichigo lagi-lagi memberi kecupan bertubi-tubi pada leher sang istri membuat Rukia mendesahkan namanya.

"Lakukan saja,"

Ichigo mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati wajah Rukia yang memerah dengan mata terpejam. Diciumnya bibir tipis Rukia dengan buru-buru seolah-olah melepaskan semua hasrat yang ada, begitupun dengan Rukia yang membalas ciuman Ichigo dengan terburu-buru seperti terkejar oleh waktu. Dikecupnya semua daerah yang bisa ia gapai, dan Rukia hanya bisa pasrah menerima perlakuan Ichigo.

Rukia merasa kancing blus nya sudah Ichigo lepaskan satu, dan lewat tatapan matanya, Ichigo tahu ia sudah mendapatkan ijin dari istrinya untuk melepaskan seluruh kancingnya begitupun dengan Rukia yang melepaskan satu persatu kemeja hitam milik Ichigo.

"Rukia….."

"Hm…."

"Maaf…."

"Untuk?"

"Semuanya. Tapi asal kau tahu, perkataanmu tadi siang sudah cukup membuatku ingin mati saja rasanya. Aku mohon jangan mengatakan hal tabu itu lagi. Atau aku akan benar-benar mati,"

"Sssshhh. Jangan katakan apapun. Lupakan hal tadi siang. Aku tahu kau mencintaiku dengan tulus. Dan untuk masalah kemarin, aku tahu kau melakukan semata-mata hanya untuk membantu temanmu. Tidak masalah jika kau meninggalkanku, tidak tinggal serumah untuk sementara waktu asalkan kau tetap mencintaiku. Emosiku tadi siang sedang tidak stabil, Ichigo,"

"Tentu. Terima kasih. Jadi, bisa kita lanjutkan kegiatan kita?" Ichigo kembali melanjutkan kegiatan melepaskan satu-satu kain pelindung Rukia.

"Pastikan jangan membuatku berteriak. Tidak enak dengan tetangga,"

"Aku tidak yakin dengan itu, Rukia,"

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**So, tolong tebak scene terakhir itu yah. Saya gak bisa lanjutin. Bayangkan saja sendiri. Di chapter ini mari kita buat mereka merasakan cinta mereka kembali, karena chapter depan badai cobaan akan menghantam lagi. Hohoho….**

**So….plis review for chapter 2 and see you in chapter 3. **


End file.
